


Cheap Thrills

by such_heights



Series: My Vids [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Team Feels, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Thrills

**Author's Note:**

> Made from trailer footage. For happydork <3


End file.
